Seblaine Drabbles Galore!
by thatforgottenlove
Summary: Seblaine iPod shuffle drabbles, one a day!
1. Tell The World

**A/N Hey, so recently I love to write iPod shuffle drabbles, thanks to alexagirl18's klaine drabble a day, and I thought I'd post them on here. If you don't know what they are, basically you put your iPod on shuffle and have to write a drabble about the message of the song, but you only have the length of the song to do it.**

**This is my first go at writing fan fiction, so please be nice, review and all that stuff.**

**The drabbles are Seblaine, I like the pair a lot and wish Ryan Murphy had kept Sebastian for longer. There will be some Klaine, because you can't have Seblaine without Klaine. Some are AU and some are future fics. I handwrite these, so they're not that long.**

**These should be every day, fingers crossed, but I am not very good with daily stuff so please bear with. I don't know how many there will be, I have about thirty so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**

**So yeah, here goes…**

* * *

**Day 1: Tell the World – Olly Murs**

"Yes."

"Really?" Sebastian was shocked that Blaine had finally agreed to be his boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Blaine laughed.

Sebastian was so happy, he couldn't hold it in. He jumped up onto the table at Lima Bean, Blaine grabbing his coffee quickly.

"Ladies and coffee lovers, I just want to tell you, that this beautiful boy has finally agreed to be my boyfriend. That is all. Thank you and have a good day."

As people applauded, Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and ran out of the coffee shop.


	2. Change

**A/N Wow! People read my story, and actually reviewed. *mad squeal*  
Thanks so much and I hope you like this!**

* * *

**Day 2: Change – Taylor Swift**

Lying in bed, after a particularly hot make-out session, Sebastian smiled at Blaine.

"You know, everyone told me I shouldn't go after you, that it would all go wrong, that I would hurt people, but I never gave up. Even after you rejected me so many times, you were worth it, so worth it, I'm glad I didn't give up."

Blaine smiled, looking into Sebastian's green eyes. He gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad you didn't give up too."


	3. Haunted

**A/N Hey guys, this one is sort of longer because i typed it on my blackberry when i was out, so i hope you like it.**

**Thankyou for the reviews, someone said please make them longer, i do try to make them as longg as I can, but I only have the length of the song, and i do cheat a lot. *guilty look* **

* * *

**Day 3: Haunted – Taylor Swift **

Without thinking, Sebastian took two plates out of the cupboard and set them on the counter.

Then he remembered that Blaine wasn't here anymore. He put the plate back in the cupboard and sighed. He kept forgetting that Blaine was gone, there were so many traces of him everywhere. His favourite mug, waiting to be washed by the sink, his stack of records, his scarf that had been forgotten that last fateful morning.

His presence was still in the apartment, but Sebastian couldn't bear to move any of the things, He was still hoping that one day, Blaine would, once again, walk through the door and start moaning at Sebastian about leaving his shoes in the doorway where Blaine would trip over them.

As Sebastian took his meal out of the microwave, he thought he saw a reflection in the stainless steel fridge. A shiver ran down his back and he turned. The window, which a minute ago had been soaking with rain, now held the message:

Move on, please. I love you! B

Sebastian smiled and went to eat his last microwave meal in peace.

* * *

**I don't really believe in the supernatural, but I read I Heart You, You Haunt Me last night, then this song came up, so i thought I'd write it. If you haven't read it, it's a beautiful book, well worth the read!**

**Aym x**


	4. Exit Wounds

**A/N Hi, oh my gosh I love this song so much!**

* * *

**Day 4: Exit Wounds – The Script**

Blaine stood, speechless, unable to breathe, unable to move as Kurt walked out of his life.

He couldn't even cry. Kurt had hurt him so bad by running off with Karofsky. He felt numb. He walked through the halls of Dalton with a vacant expression, people knew to avoid him now.

The exit wounds Kurt had left Blaine with were obvious to everyone but Blaine. He thought he would never survive, until one day, a new kid walked into his English class and sat next to him.

"Sebastian," he said, holding out his hand.

* * *

**A/N And the reset, as they say, is history. ;)**

**Aym x**


	5. Runaway Baby

**A/N Hey, I've only just managed to watch Dance With Somebody. Wow, I loved it!**

**Thoughts?**

* * *

**Day 5: Runaway Baby – Bruno Mars**

Sebastian was surrounded by his usual at the bar at Scandals when a young naïve character came up to him.

"I… I just wondered… do you want to dance with me?" he asked cautiously.

"Ha!" Sebastian laughed. "Kid, I'd crush you in a minute if it got any further than dancing. Stay away from me, I'm bad news for you!"

"No! Give me a chance." Blaine persisted.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." They twirled onto the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N This is really bad, I can't write snark, sorry!**

**Aym x**


	6. Innocent

**Day 6: Innocent – Taylor Swift**

Sebastian sat, bottle of pills in his hand, waiting for the clock to say 11:11. He just wished for it all to be over. All the bad things he had done. To Blaine, to everyone.

A series of bangs brought him out of his daze and he looked outside his dorm room. Blaine was stumbling up the corridor, already having knocked over a vase due to only having one working eye.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian tried to close the door, but Blaine was too quick for him, putting his foot in the way.

"Please don't do it Seb. It'll be okay. I forgive you. You can get over it. You're still growing up. Please don't do it. You're still an innocent." Blaine was distressed, all of the words coming out too fast to make any sense.

But for one moment, Sebastian faltered, thinking how nice it would be to have someone who thought he was worth something.

Blaine grabbed the pills from Sebastian's hand and held the taller boy while he cried.

* * *

**A/N Just to let you know, these haven't been beta'd so I am really sorry if they have mistakes in them!**

**Aym x**


	7. The A Team

**Day 7: The A Team – Ed Sheeran**

Sebastian couldn't bear this. Blaine was, once again, high as a kite on coke, dancing, shirtless, on the tables at Scandals.

He hadn't meant for Blaine to get this bad. Sebastian only snorted cocaine once in a while, when his dealer was in town, but Blaine's snorting had become a nightly thing. And Sebastian didn't know how to stop him.

"Blaine, please come down from there," he called, knowing it was useless.

"No, Mommy!" Blaine laughed and high-fived Lucas who was also high and trying to do the Macerana on the Scandals bar.

"Fine, kill yourself, then. I don't care." Sebastian began to walk away, but Blaine jumped off the table and followed him.

"Okay then, let's go do some boring knitting at home."

Sebastian sighed. Blaine was back, for now.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys!**

**I am currently writing a one shot for Sebastian and Blane, it may be up later today or tomorrow depending on when I finish it, so watch out for that!**

**Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Aym x**


	8. Paradise

******A/N This is the last drabble that I wrote in the first day of writing drabbles, if that makes any sense to you.**

* * *

**Day 8: Paradise – Coldplay**

The fire crackled and the boys on the sofa cuddled closer to each other for warmth.

"Do you need another blanket?" Sebastian asked as more snow began to fall outside.

"No, you're warm enough already. Nothing like the cold sarcastic Sebastian I used to know," Blaine replied, looking up at his boyfriend. Sebastian laughed.

The Dalton common room was emptying as some boys began to leave for the Christmas holidays.

"I don't want to go home to Paris for Christmas," Sebastian sighed. "I want to stay here in paradise with you forever…"

The boys drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, happy for one more snowy night.

* * *

**A/N Guys, sorry for the depressingness of my drabbles, I find it easier to write depressing stuff than fluff, probably because i am a heartless bitch, but there you go. But I promise there is more fluff to come! :D**

**Aym x**


	9. The Only Exception

**Day 9: The Only Exception – Glee**

Sebastian watched as the beautiful dark haired boy walked up to the board to do a French exercise.

It was a good thing Sebastian was already fluent in French because, since Blaine had joined the class, Sebastian hadn't been able to concentrate. Blaine winked at Sebastian as he came back to his seat.

Of course, this always brought back memories of Paris and the hurt that Adam had caused him and of the promise he had made to himself that he would never let someone take over him like that again. He would never give someone the power to break him like that again.

But maybe Blaine was the only exception.

* * *

**A/N Hi, I don't really have anything to say today, except I had a massive go at my best friend today who also likes Glee because Grant Gustin isn't in it anymore!**

**I love him so much!**

**Adam is an idiot, which is sad because I love that name, but I made him up and added that name, which is stupid.**

**I lied when I said I didn't have anything to say!**

**Not gonna lie, I love having A/N's where I can tell you things! **

**Okay, I'm gonna stop rambling.**

**Aym x**


	10. Tell Me A Lie

**A/N This is sad for Klaine shippers, but happy for Seblaine shippers, or if you ship both like me, it is a mixture of emotions all bundled up in your mind!**

* * *

**Day 10: Tell Me a Lie - One Direction**

"Is it him?" Kurt begged, "Is it Smythe?"

But before Blaine could reply, Kurt interrupted, "No, don't say it. Say it's my fault. Please. Lie! Say you can't put up with me anymore. Say it has nothing to do with him!" Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes.

"It's not you, it's me!" Blaine knew this was the wrong thing to say, but he said it anyway.

"No! It's my fault! Say it!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine sighed, "It's your fault."

* * *

**A/N Not really Seblaine, but there you go!**

**I know I said there would be a lot of fluffy stuff happening, but I was surrounded by cute couples today at school, and I can't deal with anymore!**

**Also my exboyfriend is ignoring me.**

**Aym x**


	11. Speak Now

**Day 11: Speak Now – Taylor Swift**

The church looked disgusting. All pink flowers and fluff. Obviously Hummel's idea.

Actually, from where he was stood next to the fountain, he could hear Hummel moaning about something not having arrived on time. Doves hooted in the garden nearby.

Doves? Ew.

The wedding march began to play and he saw Hummel practically floating down the aisle in a pale pink suit. He looked ridiculous.

It was time.

"Stop!" Blaine rushed into the church. Sebastian and Kurt turned from their place at the aisle looking shocked.

"Sebastian, you can't do this! You can't marry Hummel. It's supposed to be me!"

* * *

**A/N I quite like this one, yes, Sebastian is marrying Kurt! Shock horror! Or maybe not if Blaine has anything to do with it!**

**Also, I don't know what noise doves make.**

**Aym x**


	12. Are You Happy Now?

**A/N Hey chicas, so I read in a fanfic that rock salt ruins clothes, that's why Sebastian threw one at Kurt, I don't know if that's true, but that's what I'm going for in this drabble.**

**Also, Blaine didn't jump on front of Kurt in this!**

* * *

**Day 12: Are You Happy Now? – Megan & Liz**

Sebastian laughed as Kurt nearly broke down, the rock salt slushie seeped down his clothes.

* * *

Blaine came to visit him that night. "Kurt won't talk to me, he feels so ashamed of what happened today. He thinks I don't like him because he's obsessed with his clothes!"

Sebastian smirked. This is exactly what he had hoped for. The cracks were beginning to show.

"Are you happy now?" Blaine screamed at him.

"Yes actually. Yes I am."

* * *

**A/N Thankyou to everyone that has favourited/alerted this story, it means a lot!**

**Also, I cried, like, the whole way through Choke, anyone else?**

**read, review, love, dream, imagine, believe**

**Aym x**


	13. Personal Soldier

**Day 13: Personal Soldier – The Wanted**

Blaine came home, soaking, slushie dripping down him.

"Honey, seriously, you can't let people do this to you, can I beat them up, please?" Sebastian gave him a hug not caring about his own clothes.

"No, that will only make it worse. Just leave it Sebastian."

"You know that I'll do anything for you, right? You only have to ask."

"You could help me wash all this off in the shower." Blaine winked at him.

Sebastian just smiled and let himself be dragged up the stairs…

* * *

**Kinky ;)**

**Aym x**


	14. Drunk

**A/N Hey, I just realised this story had 1000 visitors. Yay! Thankyou to everyone who has read this and reviewed and everything else!**

* * *

**Day 14: Drunk – Ed Sheeran**

Sebastian downed his sixth beer of the night and surveyed the dance floor at Scandals. But it was just the same crowd as every night and even beer goggles wouldn't help this lot.

Because none of them looked like Blaine. Sebastian knew none of them would hold him the way Blaine had.

"Another beer, please, mate," Sebastian asked.

The bartender looked at him suspiciously but Sebastian ignored him. Getting drunk was his only escape now Blaine had gone.

* * *

**A/N Nothing to do with the drabble, but don't you hate it when someone knows you and you have no clue who they are. :S**

**I'm obsessed with emoticon faces. :/**

**:D**

**Aym x**


	15. A Hopeful Transmission

**Day 15: A Hopeful Transmission – Coldplay**

_3 words. 8 letters. 1 meaning._

_S x_

Sebastian stuck the post-it on the dorm room door.

He hoped Blaine would understand.

* * *

**A/N This song is only 33 seconds and no words, but Sebastian is feeling cute today.**

**Aym x**


	16. You're Not Sorry

**A/N This is sad.**

* * *

**Day 16: You're Not Sorry – Taylor Swift**

Blaine fumbled with his keys, trying to unlock the door to his apartment.

He was met by the sight of another bouquet of flowers on the table by the door. Roses, this time, white.

His favourite.

_I'm so sorry_

_Seb x_

Blaine threw the card in the bin where there were already so many cards with the same message.

But one image stuck in Blaine's mind. Sebastian in bed with another man. Not for the first time either.

His phone buzzed.

_I'm sorry. Can we talk? S x_

"No, no you're not sorry!" Blaine threw the phone at the wall and sank down onto the rug where he and Sebastian had had so many conversations deep into the night.

"You're not sorry," he whimpered.

* * *

**A/N Poor Blaine.**

**Aym x**


	17. Everything About You

**Day 17: Everything About You – One Direction**

"Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine looked up from where he was struggling with his maths homework.

"What's your favourite thing about me?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine laughed.

"Your hair, your sarcasm, your soft side, your meerkat face. I love everything about you! Everything."

Sebastian smiled, blushing. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"But if I have to pick one thing," Blaine smiled and pushed his maths homework towards Sebastian. "It's how good you are at maths."

* * *

**A/N I really wish I had someone to help me with my maths homework right now.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews last night, it's nice to wake up to.**

**Aym x**


	18. C'mon C'mon

**Day 18: C'mon C'mon – Olly Murs**

Sebastian walked into the party, fully prepared for a night of flirting with all the males in the room, gay or not.

And he had already spotted his first victim. A short dark haired boy at the bar.

Then the boy turned round and all the guilt came rushing back. It was Blaine. Blaine Anderson. The boy he had loved and left for another boy at the drop of a hat.

He looked so happy now, holding the hand of a boy who was, somehow, shorter than him.

'That boy should be me' Sebastian thought.

But he had made a promise to go back on his decisions, much as it hurt him.

Sebastian turned and walked out of the party, his taste for fun suddenly gone.

* * *

**A/N Not much to say!**

**And I mean it this time..**

**Aym x**


	19. Lightning

**Day 19: Lightning – The Wanted**

Fireworks didn't cut it.

The first time they kissed it was more than fireworks. It was…

Everything.

Hazelnut hot chocolate.

Singing on stage.

Frosted icing.

Sleeping for hours.

Standing ovations.

Summer storms.

It was perfect, it was lightning.

* * *

**A/N Aww.**

**Aym x**


	20. Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

**Day 20: Do Ya think I'm Sexy? – Glee**

"Blaine, do you think I'm sexy?"

"No." Blaine didn't even look up from his biology revision.

"Aw, you didn't look. Come on"

"Seb, I am trying to revise for the test we have in five days." He finally looked up.

Sebastian was stood next to Blaine's bed, school tie around his head, wearing nothing but boxers and one of Blaine's bowties. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Sebastian continued to look at him innocently.

"You are very sexy, Smythe."

Blaine knocked the biology books off the bed.

* * *

**A/N I really ought to be doing biology revision right now…**

**Aym x**


	21. Gravity

**Day 21: Gravity – Pixie Lott**

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing! Seven encores! I am so good at being on stage!"

Sebastian came rushing into the dressing room followed by a group of screaming girls that had just seen Blaine on stage.

After countless autographs had been signed, Sebastian finally closed the door. He saw the look on Blaine's face and laughed.

"You were amazing!"

Blaine smiled, "I know."

"But, you know you weren't that good."

He went to go sit on Blaine's lap. "Don't go zooming off into the stratosphere yet."

"I'm so glad you keep me on the ground, you're my gravity."

* * *

**A/N It took me three attempts to get this right..**

**guys, follow me on twitter aym_lawson**

**bit of self-promotion there, not all my tweets are glee, go check out Lawson, they're a boyband, they play their own instruments and they are amzing!**

**thanks for reading and reviewing and putting up with me**

**i may be writing a 4ish chapter fic, i'm not sure cos ive hit a writer's block**

**Aym x**


	22. You Belong With Me

**Day 22: You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

Sebastian walked into Lima Bean and immediately wished he hadn't. Because there sat Blaine and his annoying as hell, gay-face boyfriend.

They seemed to be arguing about something Blaine had said about Rachel, Kurt over-reacting as usual.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Why was Blaine still with that loser? He deserved someone so much better than that. He belonged with Sebastian.

Why could Blaine not see that?

Seb sighed and went to get coffee. He already had a plan to show Blaine how bad Hummel was for him.

All he needed was a slushie and some rock salt.

* * *

**A/N So I've almost finished Catching Fire from The Hunger Games and how perfect is Grant Gustin for Finnick Odair!**

**Yeah I know everyone's been on about it for ages, but I've only just realised who Finnick is in the books.**

**Read & Review & Thanks!**

**Aym x**


	23. Pretending

**Day 23: Pretending – Glee **

"Hello sexy." Sebastian put his coffee on the table and sat next to Blaine.

"Seb, please, you have to stop doing this." It took such an effort for Blaine to get a full sentence out when Sebastian was around. He just took his breath away.

But Blaine had Kurt and he couldn't hurt him, so he had to try and act as normal as possible with Sebastian. An act Sebastian through easily.

"Oh, but why? You can't deny the chemistry between us. If you stop pretending to hate me, who knows what could happen?" He gave Blaine a gentle shove and chuckled as he walked out of the coffee shop.


	24. All Time Low

**A/N I wasn't in the mood for angst when this came up.**

* * *

**Day 24: All Time Low – The Wanted**

Blaine threw down his books and glared at them.

Sebastian laughed. "Someone's in a mood today."

Blaine growled. "Do you know the worst thing that ever happened to me?"

"Not meeting me until you were seventeen?" Sebastian signalled for Blaine to sit his lap.

"Nope," Blaine obliged and sat down. "Not getting my Hogwarts acceptance letter…"

* * *

**A/N This is exactly what I was feeling in my Biology GCSE today...**

**Aym x**


	25. Light Up The World

**A/N Blaine really doesn't like school.**

* * *

**Day 25: Light Up the World – Glee**

"Ungh," Blaine sank into the sofa in the Dalton common room.

"What's up?"

"I hate school. It's too much effort."

Sebastian stood up and offered his hand to Blaine. Blaine took it and followed Sebastian to their dorm room where Sebastian opened his wardrobe and started throwing clothes at Blaine.

"Get changed, we're going out!"

Xxx

Hours of dancing later, Blaine felt better.

"Thanks, for this!" He shouted at Sebastian.

"Any time," Sebastian smiled.

* * *

**A/N I wish someone would come and break me out of revision right now!**

**Aym x**


	26. Gold Forever

**Day 26: Gold Forever – The Wanted**

Blaine sneezed. The blindfold around his eyes was really itchy.

"Are we there yet?" he asked Sebastian who was leading him with his hands.

"Almost. You're so impatient." Sebastian laughed.

"Okay, now!" Blaine ripped the blindfold off and was surprised by the sight of a picnic and all their favourite foods.

"What's this for?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to spend the day with you." Sebastian took Blaine's hand and kissed him.

"It's perfect. Like you." Blaine kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N Argh, this makes me want a boyfriend so much!**

**read & review because you are awesome!**

**Aym x**


	27. Burning Up

**Day 27: Burning Up – Twenty Twenty**

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"I'm sorry, but it's the best thing for us."

"How can you say that? You don't know what's best for me!"

"No, but I don't think it's fair on you what I'm going through."

"So you're doing this for me?"

"No, it's for us."

"No, it's for you. Because you're selfish! You're giving up on us when things get tough!"

"I just don't want to play this game anymore. I'm sorry"

He closed the door.

* * *

**A/N Wow, he's an idiot.**

**But we don't know which he.**

**Argh!**

**Aym x**


	28. Penguin

**A/N I don't do fluff, and this is so fluffy it hurts.**

* * *

**Day 28: Penguin – Christina Perri**

Blaine walked in on Sebastian watching Animal Planet. He looked so cute, hugging a cushion, watching penguins play on the screen.

"Well, aren't we soppy today?" Blaine threw his keys in the pot, laughing.

"Shut up," Sebastian threw the cushion at him. "Did you know that penguins only have one mate for their whole life? How cute is that?"

Sebastian got down on one knee. Blaine took a step back, shocked.

"Blaine Anderson, will you be my penguin?"

* * *

**A/N I'm pretty sure this is true, but please don't hurt me if it's not.**

**Aym x**


	29. I Don't Love You Too

**A/N This is longer because first my brother distracted me and also I like angry, ranting Blaine!**

* * *

**Day 29: I Don't Love You Too – Olly Murs**

Sebastian walked into art and sat in his place next to Blaine who was giving him a hazel-eyed glare.

"What's going on with them?" Nick whispered to Jeff.

"Big fight last night," Jeff replied, getting paint in his hair.

The whole of art went by without talk from either Blaine or Sebastian.

* * *

"I'm so dreadfully sorry," Blaine said to the mirror. "No, that's too over the top. He hurt me too." He tried again. "I think we both should apologise. Argh, no, then he'll go all sarky and moody again. What about if I buy him some flowers? But then he'll think that's too fluffy." He threw his brush at the mirror in frustration. "Urgh, why do you have to be so annoying, Sebastian Smythe? You're so obnoxious and way too sarcastic and I never know if you're being serious when you're being nice and you insult my hair and the time I spend on it when I'm usually waiting for you in the mornings! Your family is too rich, but the only money you'll take from them is to buy me really expensive gifts and you blast your terrible music really loud when I'm trying to concentrate and I love you so much and now I'm trying to apologise for an argument that you started and I just don't know how!"

"How about you just say: I'm sorry?" Through all of his ranting, Blaine hadn't seen the figure leaning in the doorway. "That was what I was gonna say when I came in here."

Blaine turned and took the hands of the taller boy. "I'm sorry"

Sebastian smiled and kissed him, a soft, gentle kiss. "Me too."

They both laughed and fell onto the bed. "One thing though," Sebastian said, "my music is not terrible, you're taste in music is terrible-" Blaine shook his head and silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N This just came up on shuffle... Creepy.**

**Aym x**


	30. Love Story

**Day 30: Love Story – Taylor Swift**

"Hi, my name's Sebastian."

"Blaine." Blaine looked into the eyes of the new kid. Wow.

* * *

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

* * *

"Fine, leave, see if I care!"

"I'm pretty sure you won't, the way you've been acting!"

The neighbours winced as the door slammed.

* * *

"Seb, is that you?"

"Blaine? Oh my gosh."

* * *

"I do."

"I do."

Happily ever after was an understatement.


	31. Oh My Goodness

**Day 31: Oh My Goodness – Olly Murs **

"He's going to kill me. You had best say your goodbyes now because I am so dead. I can't believe-"

But before Blaine could finish his sentence, a tall, handsome boy smiled at him as they walked in opposite directions down the Dalton hallways.

"Can't believe what?" Kurt asked.

"Ur, what, oh erm…"

"Blaine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, who was that, did you see him?"

"The new kid? Oh my gosh, he's in my English. He's called Sebastian and he is such an asshole."

"No one that beautiful can be an asshole," Blaine whispered.

* * *

**A/N Uh oh, someone's gonna be in trouble...**

**Aym x**


	32. Shattered

**Day 32: Shattered (Turn the Car Around) – O.A.R**

Blaine slammed the door in Sebastian's face.

After an argument, one of them always turned up at the other's door, sometime after to apologise, but this time Sebastian had gone too far.

Blaine sank onto the bed. He couldn't go on anymore. He couldn't keep on arguing with Sebastian. He'd break.

So he lay on his bead, ignoring Sebastian's attempts to make it ok between them. It would never be ok. The fighting had gone on for too long. Sure, once they made up, they were good, but it couldn't go on forever.

He wouldn't go back anymore.

So he let go.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, this is absolute crap.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Aym x**


	33. Talking To The Moon

**Day 33: Talking to the Moon – Bruno Mars**

Blaine sat on the window seat in his room, looking at the stars.

"I miss you."

* * *

Sebastian lay in bed, the moonlight shining on the only picture he had of him and Blaine.

"Please come home."

* * *

Sebastian could barely keep awake as he waited in the car park for the airport. As soon as he saw Blaine, he rushed out of the car and grabbed his boyfriend, swinging him around.

"I knew someone was listening…"

* * *

**A/N Blaine was only at away for a meeting or something. It was supposed to say that but it doesnt.**

**Aym x**


	34. Turning Tables

**Day 34: Turning Tables – Glee Cast**

**A/N This has absolutely nothing to do with the song. The Tweedles are from CP Coulter's Dalton, so they belong to her! And I think that is it!**

**Aym x**

* * *

"No, I think it looks better over there." Blaine said, pointing to the opposite corner of the room from where Sebastian was stood glaring at him over Blaine's desk. Sebastian was helping Blaine move back into Dalton.

"If it's over there, I will have better light for when I'm song writing."

"Blaine, make your mind up, this thing is heavy," Sebastian snapped.

"But over here, it's in a better position to see the door and the attacks I will be getting from the Tweedles."

"I like it here," Sebastian said. "It's in a good position for when we make passionate love all over the room."

Blaine threw a cushion at him.


	35. On My Cloud

**A/N I wrote this in green pen. Green pen is hard to read in the dark. You didn't need to know that.**

* * *

**Day 35: On My Cloud – Olly Murs**

"Seb! Awake! Now! The day is too lovely to spend in bed! The sun is shining! The birds are singing!"

"Blaine, it's half past five. And it's raining." Sebastian sat up in bed. "Why are you so chirpy? It's too early to be this chirpy." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I got it!" Blaine squealed. "The part, I got it!"

Sebastian was awake now. "Well done honey. That's amazing." He grinned as much as he could for the mornings. He was not a morning person, unless… "Now come back to bed and I'll show you how chirpy I can be in the morning."

* * *

**A/N I don't know why Sebastian has been so kinky in these last drabbles.**

**Aym x**


	36. Save You Tonight

**Day 36: Save You Tonight – One Direction**

Sebastian grunted as he was hit with another punch to the jaw.

"Is that good, you little whore?" His attacker spat at him.

"Leave him alone!" Blaine was stood in the entrance to the alley.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Go away Blaine." This got him a punch to his stomach. "Seriously, hobbit, what are you going to do, bite his ankles?"

Suddenly, the hot, sweaty body that had been grinding against him all night was gone and spluttering on the ground. "Wow."

Blaine smirked. Maybe he could be Sebastian's saviour after all.


	37. I Need This

**Day 37: I Need This – Jessie J**

Sebastian was distracted from his history homework by a knocking at his door.

"Go away!" He growled, thinking it was Nick asking him about Warbler practice again. But the knocking persisted, Sebastian scowled, Nick knew not to disturb him when he was doing homework.

He flung open the door, ready to use his great set of vocals to shout at the disturber, instead he found Blaine, eyes red and puffy. "Sorry," he whimpered.

Sebastian was shocked, he hadn't seen Blaine since a night at Scandals that had ended badly. "Kurt cheated on me." He looked like he was about to start crying again. "I need… I need…"

"I know." Sebastian took the younger boy's hand and led him into his dorm room. "I know."

* * *

**A/N Reading this back, it might sound kinky if you have a dirty mind like me, but it's not!**

**I just think everything is kinky, my friends hate me for it.**

**Aym x**


	38. Unsaid

**Day 38: Unsaid – The Fray**

Sebastian opened the door, grabbed Blaine before anyone saw him and immediately took him in his arms, kissing him with such a passion, as if they had been parted for years, not a few days.

"I saw you out with Kurt yesterday."

"I don't care," Blaine said, going to kiss Sebastian again.

"Blaine, I think we should tell him."

"Sebastian, I don't have very long, do you want to spend it talking about Kurt?"

"No," and he leant back against his bed.

* * *

Neither of them said anything about it again. Blaine left, giving Sebastian a risky kiss in the dormitory hallway. But Sebastian went to bed that night, the pain of words unsaid gnawing at him and getting in the way of sleep.

* * *

**A/N There is a follow-up to this coming tomorrow!**

**Read & Review :D**

**Aym x**


	39. I Want It All

**A/N This one carries on from yesterday's one. And I don't know why, but Blaine is a jackass in this.**

* * *

**Day 39: I Want It All – The Wanted**

Sebastian rang Blaine, sat on his bed, a piece of paper in his hand.

"I made a list last night when I couldn't sleep, of why we should tell Kurt."

Silence on the other end of the line, then: "Seb, we are not telling Kurt, I don't even want to know what is on that list."

"Fine, I will tell you one thing. It's the top thing and the most important. I want you, all of you. I don't want random moments of you. I want hold your hand in the Dalton hallways, I want your bowties littering my room, I want your constant singing to be the first thing I hear in the morning. I want you, all of you, or I don't want anything at all. Think about it."

He hung up, held his breathe and waited for Blaine to ring him back.

* * *

**A/N For tomorrow and possibly Friday I will be posting my drabbles ealier, in the morning because I have a show, so yeah check them out!**** :D**

**Also, if you guys have any songs you want me to write for, let me know and I will try my best!**

**Aym x**


	40. That's My Girl

**Day 41: That's My Girl – JLS**

Blaine ran out of Glee Club to find a tall boy leaning against his locker, flirting with all the girls surrounding him.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked closer to them.

One of the girls took Sebastian's hand and wrote her number on it. Blaine rolled his eyes again as Sebastian winked at her.

"Excuse me, boyfriend coming through!"

Blaine kissed Sebastian and laughed as the girls groaned and walked away.

"Aw, Blaine, I was making friends." Sebastian fake pouted and pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I lied about posting this in the morning. Actually i forgot...**

**Aym x**


	41. Dagger

**Day 41: Dagger – The Wanted **

Blaine was, once again, off on tour with his stage company and Sebastian was sat at home, doing nothing, just waiting for him to come home.

"Dude, please come with us for a boy's night out, it'll be so much fun!" Jeff yelled down the phone.

"Fine." Sebastian sighed and went upstairs to get changed, but all he found was a pair of Christmas socks and an old ratty t-shirt of Blaine's that Sebastian wore to bed. Blaine had been on tour for five weeks now and Sebastian had run out of clothes. Blaine was always the one who did the washing.

Sebastian crumpled onto the floor and started crying. He missed Blaine so much. It hurt Sebastian like a dagger in his heart. Sebastian picked up his phone and although he knew Blaine would be beginning a show, he rang him and after the beep, let out his heart.

"I love you, so much. Break a leg tonight."


	42. The Heart Never Lies

**Day 42: The Heart Never Lies – Mcfly **

"Blaine, how do you know you love me?"

The boys were lying on the grass, looking at the clouds on a sunny afternoon at Dalton

"I just know. You're the love of my life."

Sebastian pushed up into a sitting position and looked at Blaine.

"But what if you're wrong?"

Blaine sat up as well and kissed Sebastian, his hands running through the taller boy's hair.

"I'm not wrong. I love you. My heart never lies when it comes to you."

Sebastian smiled and pulled Blaine on top of him. "Good." They spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N Now this is early because I have two shows today. :D**

**Aym x**


	43. Candles

**A/N I'm really annoyed at how bad this is when the song is so good.**

* * *

**Day 43: Candles – Glee **

Blaine came home to find the house of darkness. He tried to turn on a light but nothing happened.

"Seb?"

Blaine opened the door to the living room. A heart made up of candles lit the room. Sebastian was sat on the floor in the middle.

"Wow."

"Hey."

"This is nice…"

Blaine kicked the door closed.

* * *

**A/N This is crap and short.**

**Aym x**


	44. Upside Down

**Day 44: Upside Down – Paloma Faith**

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine was currently half-hanging off his bed.

"Everything looks so weird upside down. Like you."

Sebastian joined him on the bed.

"Upside down is fun. But aren't you supposed to be doing something productive?"

"Probably."

They stayed there for a long time, looking into one another's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, you crazy kid!"

Blaine sat up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked again.

"I can't kiss you when you're upside down."


	45. Dear John

**Day 45: Dear John – Taylor Swift**

Dear Blaine,

I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and I want you to know that I won't be turning up on your doorstep singing my sorrys.

For the time I know I have done wrong, I hurt you beyond belief and, for your sake, I will stay out of your life and let you move one.

All that I ask is that you know that I didn't mean to hurt you, you weren't supposed to know about that side of the monster you called your boyfriend for three years.

All the love my heart can ever hold is yours for all of eternity.

Seb

* * *

Dear Sebastian,

Thank you for your letter, I accept your apology, and I thank you for not trying to get back into my life, you have changed so much from the Sebastian I used to know.

Blaine

* * *

Dear diary,

I can be such a twat, I know that Blaine can never know how much I miss him. I told him I would move on and that is what I am trying to do, but it is so hard.

So, with no one to talk to, I am writing in my diary.

The sadness of this kills me.

Because it was Blaine who told me to write a diary in the first place.

Why am I so stupid?

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure if I like this one, please don't give up on me!**

**Aym x**


	46. Sparks Fly

**Day 46 – Sparks Fly – Taylor Swift**

Sebastian sighed and looked at the rain pouring down outside his window. His phone buzzed and he was happy to see it was Blaine.

"Hey sunshine, I'm outside your house, come meet me now." And he hung up.

"Blaine, it's raining," Sebastian muttered, but sure enough, Blaine was waving at him from outside his window. Sebastian grabbed a coat and went to join him.

"What are we doing out here?"

"We are making one of my dreams come true." He crashed his lips against Sebastian's.

He ran his fingers through Sebastian's already dripping and felt the sparks coursing through his body.

Sebastian didn't care it was raining anymore, he had found something to do with his rainy day.

* * *

**A/N It's been raining all day here.**

**I wish I had someone to do this with.**

**Aym x**


	47. Fifteen

**Day 47: Fifteen – Taylor Swift**

Blaine was running late for his date with Sebastian so Sebastian was exploring his apartment. And he had found something exciting.

Blaine's picture albums.

Once Blaine had finally finished gelling his hair, he walked out of the bathroom.

"I think you should have left your hair ungelled. It's cute and I am LOVING the glasses!" Sebastian laughed, holding up one of the pictures he had found."

"Oh. My. Gosh. I. Hate. You!" Blaine tried to grab the picture, but Sebastian ran across the room. Blaine ran after him, tripped over the picture album and sprawled on the floor.

Sebastian joined him on the floor. "I like it, seriously. You were beautiful at fifteen." Sebastian handed him the picture and kissed him. "Not as beautiful as me at that age but…"

"Well, let's go find your school albums then…"


	48. Only Girl In The World

**Day 48: Only Girl In the World – Rihanna**

Blaine sighed as yet another boy asked Sebastian to dance with him.

When he had agreed to come with Sebastian to Scandals, he hadn't expected to be the third wheel, sat in the corner while Sebastian danced with every guy in the bar.

"Hey!"

Sebastian fell into the chair next to Blaine, out of breathe and grinning.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"You're dancing with everyone tonight, everyone except me."

Sebastian smiled, a true genuine smile. "I was waiting for you to ask me. You're the only boy for me Blaine, but I didn't know if I was the only boy for you. So I waited, but it got boring-"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Sure."

Sebastian didn't dance with anyone else all night.


	49. Love Is Worth The Fall

**Day 49: Love Is Worth the Fall – O.A.R**

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Sebastian asked.

"Your dad practically disowned you in there! All because you said I was your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but you are my boyfriend and you're worth it. I'd rather have you." He kissed Blaine there and then, in front of his father's house as if to prove a point. "You are worth the fall," he whispered into Blaine's hair.


	50. Teengage Dream

**A/N Okay, so this is a way future fic, this one is when Seb and Blaine are old. Also we're pretending Seb is Kurt and this is the first song he heard Blaine sing.**

* * *

******Day 50: Teenage Dream – Glee**

_You make me feel like I'm livinga teenage dream._

The iPod speakers that still worked after decades of use blared the song. Sebastian took Blaine's wrinkly hand and winked at him.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

"I remember the first time I ever heard you sing, it was this song! I thought you were beautiful and I fell in love with you there and then."

He kissed Blaine and smiled. Blaine laughed, "You still make me feel like a teenager with the butterflies you give me when we kiss, Mr AndersonSmythe."

They sat on the sofa that night, remembering all the good times they had had as teenagers and the many happy years that had come after.

* * *

**A/N Guys, 50th chapter! Yay!**

**Thanks to everyone that has read this and reviewed and favourited and alerted!**

**Aym x**


	51. I Want

**Day 51: I Want – One Direction**

"Blaine, what do you want to do today?"

The boys had a rare day where they both had the day off.

"I want to go to the beach and see you sunbathe topless.

"I want to go to Mars and visit Pigfarts.

"I want to kiss you at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I want to go on a mad shopping trip and buy matching outfits."

Sebastian laughed and kissed Blaine.

"But most of all, I just want to spend it with you."


	52. Us Against The World

**Day 52: Us Against the World – Coldplay**

Blaine flinched as he was hit with a load of coloured ice and sighed, there was no way he could meet Sebastian now.

"Seb, I can't meet you at the Lima Bean."

"Aw, honey, why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I'll be over in ten."

* * *

"You look like a smurf," Sebastian said, trying not to laugh.

"You're so nice," Blaine said sarcastically. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Why? I don't care what you look like, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"You don't have to help me."

"Of course I do, what sort of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you, it's us against the world, Blaine. Not you, us."


	53. Just The Way You Are

**Day 53: Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

Blaine reached onto his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian.

"Seb, am I too short for you?"

"No, hobbit, why would you think that?"

"Because I have to go on my tiptoes to kiss you."

"I like how small you are. I feel like I need to protect you."

"I like hearing your heartbeat when I hug you." They laughed and Sebastian picked Blaine up and sat him on the piano in the Warbler's Hall.

"That's better," Blaine smiled.

"Shh, you're perfect, just the way you are."

* * *

**A/N This is how I picture Grant Gustin and I seeing as I am 5 foot 1 and he is something like 6 foot 2.**

**And yes I am in love with Grant Gustin!**

**Aym x**


	54. Before The Worst

**Day 54: Before The Worst (Live at Shepard's Bush empire) – The Script**

"Just piss off Blaine. It's not a joke anymore!"

"Who said it was a joke in the first place, you little slut!"

The door slammed and Blaine stomped down the corridor to the Wes' room.

* * *

Wes winked at David as they watched Blaine walk out of their dorm after an hour of moaning about Sebastian.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"Do it Sebastian, or do you want your relationship with Blaine to be over?" David glared at him.

* * *

"_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl."_

The rest of the Warblers scattered as Nick sang his last note. Sebastian walked forward to an amused Blaine who had been sat on the sofa during their performance.

"Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine smiled, shaking his hand, "Hey, are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like his freshman?" Sebastian winked at his boyfriend, knowing everything would be ok.

* * *

**A/N Not gonna lie, this is probably my favourite one so far.**

**Aym x**


	55. Saving All My Love For You

**A/N This sounds so much like me it is painful.**

* * *

**Day 55: Saving All My Love For You – Glee**

"Shit."

The pan was overflowing, but Sebastian had his hands full with the dessert he was making for Blaine.

He dropped the spoon into the mixture and tried to turn the gas off, but other hands got there before him.

"Shit, you're not supposed to see this part!"

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine laughed, "I could smell burning from down in the lobby. What are you doing?"

"I just thought it would be nice to cook for you, you always cook for me. And you should know, I don't cook for anyone, only you."

Blaine looked round at the devastation in the kitchen. "I can see why."

* * *

**A/N Guys, Grant Gustin just tweeted me, omfg! I'm so happy!**

**Aym x**


	56. The Way I Loved You

**Day 56: The Way I Loved You – Taylor Swift**

Kurt was annoying Blaine as usual. It wasn't his fault, it was…

It was because he wasn't Sebastian.

Kurt was perfect, he was what Blaine's parents wanted, he was nice and always complimented him.

But Sebastian made Blaine feel alive. The last time he had seen him, they had started singing in the middle of the park, something Blaine knew Kurt would never do, but it had made Blaine feel so excited and Sebastian's grin next to him made him made him feel the butterflies that he had missed.

Even when they fought, and Blaine screamed until he broke down, it was a rush through his body that felt welcome after months of being numb with Kurt_._

_Wild and crazy, just so frustrating, intoxicating, got away by some mistake._

Screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain were all things he knew he and Sebastian could do together and that was what he wanted.

He knew what he had to do.

_So in love that you act insane and that's the way I love you._

**A/N So this probably makes no sense and is just me rambling about how good Sebastian and Blaine are together and how I don't like Kurt. Sorry.**

**Aym x**


	57. Cry

**Day 57: Cry – Glee**

The library at Dalton was quiet, only Sebastian was there and he wasn't even working. He was avoiding Blaine.

Blaine didn't need to see him cry. Are these what feelings felt like?

"I'm closing for the night."

Sebastian looked up at Miss Sheldon and nodded absently. He got up and walked into the corridor, glad to see it was empty. But then Blaine appeared at the other end. Hold it in, Sebastian, bite your tongue, swallow your pride. Pretend its ok. It will all be ok.

Sebastian stopped and leant against the wall. No one had ever made him feel like this before.

This is as hard as it gets. It'll all be over soon.

This is as hard as it gets. It'll all be over soon.

This is as hard as it gets. It'll all be over soon.

Sebastian kept this mantra up until he got to his dorm room where he let it all out.


	58. I'd Lie

**Day 58: I'd Lie – Taylor Swift**

Sebastian watched Blaine sing his heart out on the stage at Regionals and smiled. A nice, happy smile that the Warbler's had probably never seen before so he wiped it off his face quickly.

Because no one could ever know how much Blaine meant to him. That would mean the saw the weak Sebastian.

He'd always lie whenever anyone asked him about Blaine.

The only person he wouldn't lie to was Blaine.

"You were amazing!" He said into the darkness, later that night.

The bed vibrated as Blaine laughed. "Thanks, Sebby."

"No one can ever know you call me that!"

* * *

**A/N Kind of goes off the point but that's what you get for writing late at night.**

**Aym x**


	59. The City

**Day 59: The City – Ed Sheeran **

"Wow."

Blaine looked down at the city from the top of the Empire State Building. "Everyone looks so small. But soon they're going to know our names. We made it Seb, we're in New York." He threw his arms out and cheered, ignoring the looks he was getting from other people.

Sebastian laughed and took Blaine in his arms. "Yes, we did."

Blaine pushed him away to look back over the edge at the city. "We're going to be big here, I can tell!"

But Sebastian wasn't listening anymore. "I wonder if the beds are any bigger here, because I have an idea for what we can do on our first night in the Big Apple."


	60. If You See Kay

**Day 60: If You See Kay – The Script**

"Look, if you see him, can you let me know?"

Sebastian hung up the phone to Blaine's best friend, was it so much trouble to ask him to give Sebastian a ring if he saw Blaine? Jeesh.

Sebastian hadn't heard from Blaine since he had stormed out of their apartment three days after an argument. And now Sebastian wanted Blaine back.

* * *

"Dude, he obviouslycares about you a lot. I think you at least owe him an explanation. Or maybe more than that, I mean, you were perfect together."

Blaine just looked at his best friend and sighed. It was true Sebastian hadn't completely forgotten about him. Could he move one? "Ring him back, I'll talk to him."


	61. Miles

**Day 61: Miles – Christina Perri**

Sebastian looked at the picture of him and Blaine on his desk. He couldn't believe his father had taken him back to Paris for his senior year when things were finally looking up in Ohio.

Not that he didn't love Paris and the Courvoisier they served with coffee. He just wished Blaine was with him.

* * *

Blaine threw his history books on the bed and sighed. He had so much homework, he didn't know how he was going to do it. Usually he and Sebastian would do it together, eating Jaffa Cakes. He missed Sebastian and how he could make Blaine feel like the tallest guy in the world. He got out his phone and sent a quick text to the boy.

_Don't count the miles, count the I love you's._

A thousand miles away, Sebastian smiled. "I love you Blaine."

* * *

**A/N I feel so boring with nothing to tell you.**


	62. Sophie

**Day 62: Sophie – Olly Murs**

"Sophie."

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful girl in Sebastian's arms but smiled when Sebastian said that name.

"It's beautiful, just like her."

"Just like you." Sebastian looked up at Blaine, kissed him and went back to looking at the sleeping baby in his arms.

She yawned, stretching her little arms and immediately started crying.

Sebastian handed Sophie to Blaine. "She's your daughter when she cries."

Blaine shook his head and smiled, "Shh Sophie, your daddy's are here."

* * *

**A/N In my own little world where I think of Glee way too much, Sebastian would be a perfect dad to his kids because his dad was such a dick to Sebastian and he swore he would never be like that. I also believe he would be a really good brother.**

**Aym x**


	63. Payphone

**Day 63: Payphone – Maroon 5**

Sebastian sat at the payphone at Scandals. He shoved another quarter in the hole and punched in the numbers.

_Hey it's Blaine – And Sebastian – And we're probably doing something together that's so much more important than talking to you!_

He knew Blaine wouldn't pick up but even the sound of his voice in the answering machine was enough.

_Hey it's Blaine – And Sebastian – And we're probably doing something together that's so much more important than talking to you!_

Sebastian smiled at the memory of the two of them trying to record the message, neither of them taking it seriously.

But Sebastian had to ruin everything and now Blaine would never pick up the phone to Sebastian.

_Hey it's Blaine – And Sebastian – And we're probably doing something together that's so much more important than talking to you!_

_Where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist…_


	64. Danger Zone

**Day 64: Danger Zone – Kenny Loggins**

Blaine could say he had been to the danger zone.

He could say he was the only one brave enough to really get to know Sebastian Smythe.

He could say he was the only one trusted enough to see Sebastian cry.

He could say he was the only one stupid enough to stay when Sebastian went crazy.

He could say he put himself in danger of losing all of his friends for one person.

Or he could just say he was in love.

* * *

**A/N So my mom and dad made me watch Top Gun with them last night, and I am actually in love. It's brilliant.**

**Aym x**


	65. A Place In This World

**Day 65: A Place In This World – Taylor Swift **

"Are we there yet?" Blaine laughed.

"A few more minutes," Sebastian grinned back, brushing another branch out of the way. Blaine sighed, they had been walking for what felt like days.

"Here." Sebastian stepped back and Blaine saw a beautiful lake surrounded by willow trees. It was stunning. "I found this place soon after I moved here. I come here when people upset me of if I need some space."

Blaine went to sit down on the spring green grass, tearing off his shoes to paddle in the water.

Sebastian joined him. "And now it's our place, our own little part of the world."


	66. Granger Danger

**Day 66: Granger Danger – Team Starkid**

This was not supposed to happen. My first day and I've already fallen for a beautiful dark haired boy with an angel's voice.

Shit, Sebastian, get it together.

* * *

Oh God, Blaine, don't you dare turn around and take another look at him. He won't be looking back at you.

I thought you were off boys. I thought Kurt made sure of that. And Sebastian isn't the nicest person you've ever met.

But… Oh dear.

This could be dangerous.

* * *

**A/N I have been watching so many Darren Criss videos recently its ridiculous.**

**Aym x**


	67. Love You Like A Love Song

**Day 67: Love You Like A Love Song – Glee**

"Blaine."

No answer.

"BLAINE!"

Still no answer. Sebastian ripped the headphones out of Blaine's ear, stopping him mid-dance move.

"Are you ever going to answer me? What do you want to do tonight?"

"I can't do anything with you tonight."

Sebastian pouted, ready to use Blaine's own puppy eyes on him. "Why?"

"Valentine's Day is coming up and I need to find the perfect love song to sing to you."

Sebastian smiled, "I don't need a song to see how much you love me. I already know. Because it's just a little bit less than how much I love you."


	68. Lego House

**Day 68: Lego House – Ed Sheeran**

"Ouch, oh shi-sugar."

Sebastian quickly stopped himself from swearing. The little girl on the floor looked up at him then stared giggling, her laugh sounding like a waterfall around the room making Sebastian smile through his pain.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" He stepped forward to pick her up but instead stood on another piece of Lego that was littering the floor.

"Ow."

Ava just giggled harder.

* * *

**A/N Again, Sebastian is a perfect father.**

**Aym x**


	69. Glad You Came

**Day 69: Glad You Came – Glee**

Blaine split off from the cheering New Directions and headed towards the Warblers. He grabbed Sebastian's hand in a handshake and whispered something in his ear.

* * *

"Well, well, well, shouldn't you be getting ready for the other hobbit's wedding?"

"Shut up, did you mean what you said the other day? About being sorry?"

"Yeah." Sebastian wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes.

"Good." And he kissed the taller boy. "I'm glad you came."

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry that you have had to wait for this, but I have been so busy.**

**Aym x**


	70. Anywhere Else

**Day 70: Anywhere Else – Olly Murs**

Blaine sat on the grass thinking about the other night and just waiting. Waiting.

He had been home late and Sebastian had been sure he had been cheating. The only thing that had been in the house was a burnt lamb casserole.

Blaine hadn't seen Sebastian in four days, but he had texted him this morning, asking him to meet him.

"Hey."

Blaine turned to see the beautiful boy half hiding in the shadows.

"I didn't think you'd actually come."

Sebastian moved forward to hold Blaine.

"I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you."


	71. I Should've Kissed You

**Day 71: I Should've Kissed You – One Direction**

Blaine raced into the Lima Bean, hoping against hope that Sebastian wouldn't pick today of all days not to be there.

Blaine was supposed to be celebrating. New Directions had just won regionals, but there was only one thing on his mind, in fact, one person.

He spotted the boy in the corner booth, staring out of the window at the world. "Hey," he suddenly felt awkward.

Sebastian looked up, he smirked and was about to say something before Blaine cut him off. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian laughed, "What, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"A handshake wasn't enough, that doesn't convey the feelings I have for you right now."

"Then what does?" Sebastian looked confused, probably expecting a punch to the jaw.

"This." And Blaine pressed his lips to the taller boy's.

When whey moved apart Sebastian looked shocked until Blaine began to explain. "I like you, a lot. And I wanted to tell you, but on the stage at regionals didn't feel like the right time or place, now I know that there doesn't have to be a right time or place to kiss you. I should do it all the time. I should've done it a long time ago.

Sebastian smiled and moved in for another kiss. "Well we can certainly make up for lost time."

* * *

**A/N I saw the Olympic Torch this morning, it was amazing!**

**Aym x**


	72. Forget You

**Day 72: Forget You – Ceelo Green **

They both stared at each other, breathing hard.

"How could you say that?" Blaine asked, disbelieving.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian covered his face, regretting everything he had said in the heat of the moment. "Sorry…"

"Just forget it." Blaine took the taller boy in his arms. "It's over now."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Blaine didn't want to think about it anymore.

But you can't forget forever.

* * *

**A/N This worked better in my head than it did on paper.**

**Aym x**


	73. Is Okay Good?

**Day 73: Is Okay Good? – Team Starkid**

Sebastian cracked one eye open as Blaine lay down in bed, having just finished the night shift. He knew he only had two hours of sleep left but he had to get this out.

"Are we okay?"

Blaine smiled sleepily at him. "We're okay."

"Is okay good, is it good enough?"

"Okay is all we have at the moment."


	74. Say It On The Radio

**Day 74: Say It On The Radio – The Wanted**

4 weeks 5 days and 9 hours

Since Blaine had walked out.

4 weeks 5 days and 8 hours

Since Sebastian had realised he wanted Blaine back.

4 weeks 4 days and 13 hours

Since Sebastian had written the song.

Now he was waiting for its first play on the radio.

Being the only son of the biggest business man around, it hadn't been hard to sell his song. But he wondered if Blaine had heard about it.

4 weeks 5 days and 9 hours

And it all came down to whether Blaine was listening to the radio as he drove back from work.

This was it.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so guys, as of this moment I have written no more drabbles, I'm gonna go on a major writing spree tonight, but I think I'm gonna stop at 101, because I like that number.**

**I do have other stories in my head, and I may start again in the summer, but for now, that's all I'm gonna do.**

**Sorry**

**Aym x**


	75. This Song Is About You

**Day 75: This Song Is About You – Olly Murs**

Blaine scribbled in his notebook, hand cramping up but he didn't care. He had had the perfect idea for a song for Sebastian.

A few hours later he had the chords sorted and was waiting for Sebastian to walk through the door.

Anyone who heard the song knew it was for Sebastian, but the true meaning was shown when Sebastian kissed Blaine after that first playing. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N Does not do the song justice, partly because it's only half based on the song.**

**Aym x**


	76. Tongue Tied

**Day 76: Tongue Ti****ed – Glee**

"…and I cried when it was finished, like I'm not even joking, my eyes were like a waterfall!"

Jeff laughed as his ex-roommate dramatically demonstrated tears. Blaine was visiting Dalton for the afternoon.

"What's going on ladies?" Sebastian Smythe, his new roommate and guy he could possibly have a crush on sat next to Jeff on the lunch bench.

"How are you, Blaine?" He winked at the dark-haired boy.

"Uhh, well, erm, ah."

Jeff tried so hard not to laugh, if he had a slight crush on Sebastian, then Blaine was head over heels. The boy who would usually talk about anything that came into his mind and you couldn't get to shut up was now having difficulty getting his words out.

"Well, that's good," Sebastian laughed. "Jeff, don't forget history revision tonight." He chuckled to himself as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N Sorry guys, I don't have an excuse except I completely forgot!**

**Aym x**


	77. Heart Vacancy

**Day 77: Heart Vacancy – The Wanted**

"Hey, do you want to come study at mine tonight?"

"Erm, sorry, can't."

Blaine watched Sebastian walk away down the corridor. He went running after him.

"You don't have to be like this you know."

"What?" Sebastian sighed.

"I won't hurt you. Just let me in."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian turned to walk away.

"Seriously, Seb, just trust me." Blaine held his hand out.

Sebastian stared at it for a while and sighed. "Okay." He took Blaine's hand.


	78. Decode

**Day 78: Decode – Paramore**

Zrrg zr haqre gur fgnvef va 10.

Sebastian stared at the note for another five minutes and came to the conclusion Blaine had gone mental.

It had been cute the first few times, Blaine had left him a message for him to decode and he would turn up to their meeting place giggling, but recently they had become ridiculously hard.

Sebastian sat down to his history homework which also looked like gibberish to him. Blaine found him half an hour later, obviously bored of waiting.

"The hell, Seb?"

"The hell is this?" Sebastian held up the note.

"It says 'meet me under the stairs in 10'! How could you not read that?"

Sebastian just looked at him in disbelief and burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N In case you were wondering to understand the code you have to like swap half the alphabet around, like a = n b= o and so on.**

**That makes no sense. **

**Aym x**


	79. You Didn't Tell Me

**Day 79: You Didn't Tell Me – Lawson**

Blaine was ready. He had broken up with Kurt and he was ready to be Sebastian's boyfriend.

But as he was walking up Sebastian's drive, he saw something he wasn't expecting. Or maybe he should have been, he just thought Sebastian would change for him.

They were so into it Blaine had to ring the doorbell seven times before Sebastian opened the door, topless and sweating.

"I thought… I thought you wanted me," Blaine was about to cry. He had given everything up for Sebastian.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." The door slammed.

* * *

**A/N Again, sorry, I went and saw Dirty Dancing in theatre yesterday and it was amazing! **

**Aym x**


	80. This Ain't A Love Song

**Day 80: This Ain't A Love Song – Scouting For Girls**

He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't.

"Don't go," Blaine whispered, tears falling shamelessly down his face. The fingers that fit his so perfectly with his were gripping his wrist, refusing to let Sebastian go.

"_You dirty little slut."_

He continued to pack his things with his remaining hand.

"_You were grinding up on him all night."_

He only took one picture of them. The one of the Warblers winning Nationals in their senior year.

_If looks could kill._

The joy on their faces was unmistakable.

'_I'm sure we'll be having this argument again, seeing as we've had it before."_

He wished he could get that joy back.

* * *

**A/N I really like this one and I'm not sure if it's finished so it may be popping up as a one shot!**

**So, guys, my laptop is actually about to die, and I'm going to take it to be fixed and I don't know how long it's going to take so I won't be able to post for a while, sorry, but I promise lots of drabbles when I get back!**

**Aym x**


	81. Nothing

**Day 81: Nothing – The Script**

"Blaine."

"Blaine!"

"Blaine, what are you doing, oh no, guys grab his phone!"

He was drunk and stories of Blaine's drunk dialling were still flying round Dalton after he had rung Artie saying he wanted to sex him so hard he'd lose feeling in his legs.

But again they were too late. He knew Sebastian was listening; the sighs on the other end of the line told him. But no words

No words for weeks.

Blaine threw the phone at Wes who tried to catch it while trying to rugby tackle Blaine.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

Blaine walked out of the room, "He said nothing."

* * *

**A/N So I am really sorry I haven't been posting, but my laptop had a meltdown. It's fixed now!**

**Aym x**


	82. Sway

**Day 82: Sway – Glee**

"Come on guys, keep those hips moving!" The Latin teacher was shouting but Sebastian couldn't stop laughing.

"Shh, Seb, this is supposed to be serious." But Blaine was also giggling.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"I want to be good at all types of dance, Latin is a type of dance."

"Well, okay…"

"What?" Blaine knew the look in Sebastian's eye.

"Well, Anderson, you do have some lovely hip movement."


	83. Walk Away

**Day 83: Walk Away – The Script**

"Sebastian, please let me in. I'm getting soaked out here." Blaine sank to sit on the step outside Sebastian's front door.

"Leave then, it's not like I want you here." But his voice cracked as he said it, and Blaine knew he was sat with his back against the door, the way Blaine was sat.

"Seb let me in, please!"

"No, I let you in, and I have to let you into my life. Blaine, my life is a mess, you don't need to get into it."

"I'm not leaving."

"Walk away, while you still can."

"No."

_Save yourself from the heartache, go now before it's too late._

_But still he stays._


	84. Arms

**Day 84: Arms – Christina Perri**

He grabbed the hoodie off the floor and threw it on, smelling the smell that could only be Sebastian and pulling the too-long sleeves over his arms.

Blaine never thought it would be Sebastian's hoodie he would wear when he was upset. But the boy had come around and they were in love.

The tears ran down Blaine's face, and he used the sleeve to wipe them away, tucking his knees underneath him. His father had once again kicked him out and he was at Sebastian's house waiting for his boyfriend to get home.

He would never have a home again.

The door banged open and arms held Blaine close, engulfing him, warming him more than a hoodie ever could.

Sebastian's arms were his home now.

* * *

**A/N So I got my first boy's hoodie off my bestfriend yesterday (yes I am a girl) and it is the best thing ever!**

**Aym x**


	85. Beth

**Day 85: Beth – Glee**

Sebastian wanted to be home with Blaine more than anything. But the meeting was dragging on.

His phone vibrated and he snuck it under the table to read the message.

_Where are you? I miss you. X_

He typed a quick reply.

_Home soon hopefully. I miss you too. X_

He really didn't care about what his company's new business plan was, he just wanted to eat Blaine's homemade food and cuddle him until they he fell asleep.

But what could he do?


	86. Interlude

**Day 86: Interlude – Christina Perri**

"We need a break."

"I know."

"You will come back, right?"

"I'll always come back."


	87. Man in the Mirror

**Day 87: Man in the Mirror – Glee**

Blaine was too nice for his own good. But he was the type of person any boy would want to take home to his parents.

Sebastian wasn't.

He realised that. He was a horrible person, saying all the wrong things intended to hurt people.

For Blaine he would change.


	88. She Is

**Day 88: She Is – The Fray**

Sebastian never wanted anyone to get close to him.

But he always wanted someone to tell all his problems to.

Then Blaine came along.

And to start with he was all Sebastian wanted.

Hot. Innocent. Nice.

Then he began to learn about the real Sebastian.

The weaknesses. The flaws. The insecurities.

And Sebastian got scared as Blaine became everything he needed to stay together.


	89. Taken

**Day 89: Taken – One Direction**

Blaine didn't realise Sebastian had got a boyfriend so when they walked into the Lima Bean together it was quite a shock.

It made him realise he loved Sebastian. He always had. But why had it taken him another guy to realise that?

* * *

"Seb, please give me a chance!"

"No, who do you think I am. Blaine, you had your chance, I can't believe you're asking this of me!"

"I know what you're doing! It's to make me jealous, isn't it? You want begging on my knees, don't you? I'll do it for you!"

Sebastian laughed. "Believe it or not, Blaine this isn't about you anymore."


	90. Bang Bang Bang

**Day 90: Bang Bang Bang – Christina Perri**

Sebastian couldn't help but be pleased.

He had needed Blaine. And Blaine had left him in his hour of needed. The scars on his wrists were proof.

Now word on the streets was someone had done the same to Blaine.

Karma was a bitch.

But boy did it taste sweet to Sebastian.


	91. Rusty Halo

**Day 91: Rusty Halo - The Script**

Sebastian was running, running for his life.

The tunnel at the end held his savior.

But he could never get there

And what he was running from just kept getting closer.

* * *

Sebastian woke up from the dream he had every single night.

He thought he was running from his past life and the light would be a person who loved him.

But if that was true why he couldn't he reach it?

He had Blaine, and boy was he running towards Blaine.

What was he running from?

And why could it always catch up to him?

And why couldn't he reach Blaine?


	92. Only The Good Die Young

**Day 92: Only The Good Die Young – Glee**

"Sebastian!"

He was walking along the train tracks that ran behind their college apartments. He had been drinking.

"Sebastian, what are you doing? You're going to get killed!"

"Oh, come on Blaine, it's fun!"

"You won't say that when you're dead."

Sebastian jumped off the tracks and ran over to Blaine.

"You're so boring, you know what they say! Life fast. Die young. Leave a pretty corpse."

"Oh, is that what they say? And who are 'they' exactly, because I don't think they would be saying that if they had a gorgeous boyfriend to lose."


	93. The Weekend

**Day 93: The Weekend – The Wanted**

Sebastian threw down his books onto the bed, ripped off his tie and opened his wardrobe, looking for an outfit to impress Blaine.

It was Friday, the day Scandals would be rocking and he and Blaine would be on the dancefloor ready for two nights of passion.

But this weekend would be different, it was the time to tell Blaine he didn't want this to be a weekly thing, he wanted it t be daily.

He wanted them to be boyfriends.

The clock said 7:30 by the time he was ready.

Checking himself out in the mirror, he smiled. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**A/N So my laptop broke again, they obviously didn't fix it very well the first time, but it's fixed again! I am very sorry I haven't been posting.**

**Now, I said I was only going to post to 101 drabbles, so these are the last 9 drabbles you are going to get.**

**Aym x**


	94. Taking Over Me

**Day 94: Taking Over Me – Lawson**

Soaking up the sun, lying on the grass with Blaine's body next to him Sebastian couldn't be any happier.

He looked up to see Blaine looking back at him, eyes sleepy.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Sebastian smiled, was this what he had been missing out on?

He kissed Blaine, smiling all the while.

He decided he liked being in love, and he definitely liked who he was in love with.

_Love is taking over me._


	95. Sad Song

**Day 95: Sad Song – Christina Perri**

They always say write about what you know.

And Blaine was feeling sad.

The guitar felt wrong in his hands, at this moment he should be with Sebastian.

He wished he had Sebastian in his arms to keep him warm and to whisper in his ear that he would never be alone again.

_No one's going to take your place._

Today was a day to write a sad song.


	96. Romance Is Dead

**Day 96: Romance Is Dead – Paloma Faith**

Sebastian got home and fell straight into bed. Blaine lay there, waiting for him to turn over and start kissing him. They hadn't has sex in a while and Blaine was ready.

Suddenly he heard a sound that made his heart drop. Sebastian was snoring.

He sighed, perfect. But then he realised Sebastian was tired, he had been working overtime so he could have the next few weeks off. They were going to on a romantic holiday to Greece.

Blaine took Sebastian in his arms and slept blissfully the rest of the night.


	97. Red Sky

**Day 97: Red Sky – Lawson**

Blaine stormed out into the Dalton grounds, fuming at all the things Sebastian had said.

Head in hands, he stumbled around until the tears took over and he fell to the ground under a tree perfect for picnics.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but when he looked up there was a beautiful sunset, all red and pink in the sky.

He smiled, Sebastian always said that whenever there was a red sky that everything was going to be okay in the world.

Slowly Blaine stood up and went inside to find Sebastian.


	98. Fall For Anything

**Day 98: Fall For Anything – The Script**

"Blaine you're being stupid! Sebastian is fucking with you! I know him! He's saying all those things to get you into bed."

"But Nick, he's lovely tome."

"Ugh, Blaine! Please listen to me! Don't be so naïve!"

"Nick, leave me alone!" Blaine began to storm out.

"Fine, but when he breaks you, don't even think of coming running to us!"


	99. Anybody Out There?

**Day 99: Anybody Out There? – Lawson**

He was drunk. It was a Friday night. Scandals was rocking. But suddenly he didn't want to be here anymore.

He felt in his pocket for some money for some money for a cab but found nothing.

Ah, shit.

He looked through his contacts for someone he could call but they were mainly just numbers from guys he had picked up, and he definitely couldn't ask his dad to pick him up from a gay bar in the middle of the night.

There was only one option.

It took him less than ten minutes, he found Sebastian sitting outside the club. He picked him up, put him in the car and left.

"Thanks Blaine."

"Anytime."


	100. She Will Be Loved

**Day 100: She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

"Sebastian, I'm always here for you, you know that right? Please listen to me. They're not worth it, they're just stupid and ignorant. Do you want me to come over? I can be there in five minutes. I don't care if you look a mess. I don't care what you look like, you will always look beautiful to me. Sebastian. Please stop crying. I'm here, shh, I'm here. Listen to me, you are perfect to me. And to a lot of people. You're not broken. We will fix you. The Warblers love you. You may piss them off like hell at times but they will always stand up for you. They are the loyalist people. And me. I will always be there to catch you when you fall. I am here for you. Don't worry. Just please, please stop crying. There is someone for you. Don't listen to what anyone else says. Please, Sebastian, we are here for you. Always."


	101. Here's To Us

**Day 101 – Here's To Us – Glee**

Sebastian pulled the chair out so Blaine could sit down and then sat himself smiling.

"Wow, Seb, just wow," Blaine was speechless at the dinner had made.

"Well, I thought, it's our first meal in our new house together." Sebastian winked at Blaine, pouring them a drink.

"A toast. Here's to all the people that said we would never make it. To Adam, who told me no one would ever love me. To Kurt, who broke your heart. To our parents who still don't like our decision to get married. To the law that says we can't get married." He leaned over to kiss Blaine.

"Here's to us."

* * *

**A/N Nice one to end with, thankyou to everyone who has read my drabbles and reviewed and favourited and I might be back with one shots and things but thankyou and bye!**

**Aym x**


End file.
